Amor de Vizinha
by Beka Assis
Summary: Edward está apaixonado por sua vizinha, uma paixão platônica. Ele se torna um observador da vida dela.... até que decide parar de olhar para começar a fazer....


**[FIC]: Amor de vizinha**

**Autora: Beka Assis**

**One – shot **

**Rated M**

x.x.x.x.x

Me sentia de saco cheio daquilo tudo

Desde que minha ex-noiva - Bella, resolveu fugir com Jacob para viverem num paraíso nublado e chuvoso, minha vida havia virado um inferno

Depois de surtar e quebrar a cara de meu ex- melhor amigo e ex-chefe, me mudei para o Brasil. Um país realmente acolhedor, de pessoas bonitas e simpáticas.

Bonitas e simpáticas me lembra a minha vizinha...

Há meses eu babava por ela, e simplesmente não conseguia me aproximar. Era incrível, mas todas as vezes que olhava em seus olhos, meu cérebro virava mingau e eu não conseguia pensar em nada legal, muito menos em um modo decente de me aproximar dela sem parecer um completo idiota.

Eu, Edward Cullen, havia virado um bundão: fato!

O pior é que sua inocência (ou falsa inocência) da casa dos vinte anos, me deixava completamente louco. Sério, alguém precisa avisar para ela que é maldade ir abrir o portão de casa usando um short bege de bolsinhos laterais e uma camiseta azul. Porra azul. Aquilo era provocação demais.

No auge de minha loucura, ficava horas a fio na varanda de meu quarto na esperança de vê-la passar pelas janelas da casa de seus tios. Porque ainda para completar, seus pais moravam no interior e cabia aos tios a missão de proteger a pequena Eliz dos lobos maus (leia-se, eu). Mas sinceramente, os pobres lobos maus (leia-se, eu novamente) que precisavam ser protegidos daqueles malditos shorts e camisetas que habitavam em seu guarda roupa.

E o pior é que eu não conseguia ficar com mulher nenhuma sem pensar nela. Argg

Minha vida agora seguia a seguinte rotina:

Tomar café na varanda, observando Eliz acordar.

Seguir correndo para o hospital e me chutar mentalmente por ter me atrasado esperando ela sair para a faculdade.

Atravessar a cidade em meu horário de almoço e a ver caminhando pelo campus.

Levar uma bronca de meu supervisor pelo meu milionésimo atraso, pois só àquela hora havia conseguido comer algo.

Atender alguns pacientes e notando como cada mulher era diferente dela.

Ficar mais algumas horas, observando-a no computador enquanto ela conversa com umas meninas loucas num daqueles grupos de amigos da internet.

Ir dormir e sonhar, mais uma vez, com ela em minha cama.

Ainda bem que Emmett ficou nos Estados Unidos, se não, ele estaria me chamando de bichinha!

Minha obsessão havia se tornado tamanha que eu simplesmente criei um perfil fake naquele site que ela tanto visitava, um tal de fanfiction. Como eu sabia que ela visitava esse site? Raqueando. O que foi uma merda maior ainda, porque comecei a ler tudo o que ela lia, e pelo amor de Deus, ela não deveria ler todas aquelas cenas de, como chama mesmo... lemon...

Resultado: Eu, duro novamente, pensando em como seria eu realizando todas aquelas fantasias com ela no lugar daquele vampiro idiota.

Argg agora eu tinha raiva de um personagem de ficção por ele tomar mais do tempo dela que eu. Estou ficando doido, fato!

E, numa dessas fic, encontrei o endereço do maldigo grupo de doidas com quem ela conversava, e óbvio, entrei nele.

Assim, as meninas eram legais e tals, mas, nada substituía conversar com Eliz, mesmo que virtualmente e ver seu rosto corar com meus comentários de minha varanda.

Até que um belo dia, meu maiores sonhos (ou piores pesadelos) apareceram naquela maldita janela do MSN que piscava sem parar. Fantasias das meninas.

Eu estava com a chance de ouro de saber o que ela queria num homem e saber se eu tinha o perfil dela, e, cara, não iria desperdiçar. Já que estou no inferno mesmo, deixa eu dar um abraço no capeta...

Beka says: Conta Eliz... tá apaixonada por alguém?

Alice says (eu sei, ridículo usar o nome da irmã, mas não tive idéia melhor na hora): Isso Eliz conta... "pra eu poder esganar o FDP"

Eliz says: Nhaii Beka... você me mata de vergonha :$

Geo says: Eliz, conta vai... quem pode ler essa conversa? – "eu, o vizinho maníaco obsessivo dela"

Tati says: É Eliz, você sabe bem de todas as estórias que aconteceram conosco. Tipo, quando a Beka deu aquele pé na bunda no James rsrs

Geo says: rsrs

Beka says: Vocês precisam ficar lembrando daquilo o tempo todo, hein?

Eliz says: OK OK eu falo... vocês vão matar a Beka de vergonha desse jeito. Tá... tem um vizinho meu que é simplesmente um pecado – "opa, vizinho? Quem é esse?" – e, bem, aff, não dá pra ter o mínimo de privacidade aqui não?

Gláu says: Naum, você sabe... aqui tem que contar tudo... ele é um pecado hum... conta TUDO!!! É gostoso? Você já deu em cima dele?

Eliz says: :$ Claro que nunca dei em cima dele... o que ele iria querer comigo? Pow, o cara é lindo, médico, dizem que rico, cabelo cor de cobre, alto, olhos verdes *suspira*. Diz o que ele poderia querer comigo? – "opa, o único com um cabelo estranho assim por aqui... sou eu? Cara, ela tava falando de mim... Boba, o que eu poderia querer com ela... as melhores (e as piores) intenções"

Tati says: Nhaii amiga, não fica assim não...

Alice says: Eliz, tenta falar com ele... Vai lá, não custa nada. Vai que rola?

Eliz says: Ele iria rir da minha cara – "nunca meu amor" – onde já se viu, Dr. Deliciuous Cullen comigo? Só em sonho... e aja sonho!

Geo says: rsrsrs... sonhos Eliz? Agora conta...

Eliz says: Meninas, eu adoro vocês, mas, meus sonhos com Edward... vocês vão morrer esperando!

Alice says: Ok Ok Eliz... Não precisa falar, mas, diz uma coisa.... Por que você não tenta conversar com ele? Vai que ele também gosta de você e não sabe como chegar?

Eliz says: rsrs Acho que você não entendeu Alice... metade de Mossoró está apaixonada pelo doutor americano e a outra metade é composta por homens (e ainda tem a parte dos gays que também o amam), então, o que ele poderia querer com uma menina sem graça como eu? Tipo, eu nunca vou chegar nele... sem condições!

Alice says : e se ELE chegasse em você? O que você faria?

Eliz says: Bem, primeiro que isso é impossível de acontecer, por isso, nem me dou ao trabalho de imaginar uma situação dessas... pra me decepcionar por não acontecer? Melhor ficar na minha.

Alice says : mas você ficaria com ele se ele quisesse ficar com você?

Eliz says: Gente... desculpa, mas não quer mesmo falar mais sobre isso... minha tia tá me chamando... outra hora a gente conversa mais ok?... fuiz

Ela se despediu no grupo, mas não se mexeu da frente do computador... até simplesmente, levantar e trocar o conjuntinho que usava por uma camisola isso tudo na direção da minha janela... Cara, eu não era mais um adolescente pra ficar espiando minha vizinha trocar de roupa, mas, simplesmente não conseguia me mexer dali, sentindo meu jeans se apertar cada vez mais, e nesse momento, eu me perguntava _porque não tinha comprado um binóculo ainda?_ Definitivamente, o excesso de sangue em minha ereção estava causando danos cerebrais. E, mais uma noite teria que voltar ao meu ritual de sempre, bater uma pensando na vizinha gostosa... eu tinha quantos anos mesmo, hein?

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Ok, chuvoso é bondade minha... parecia que eu tinha acordado no final do filme 2012 naquela parte do dilúvio... mas, isso não impediu meu ritual diário de forma alguma. Assisti ela colocar uma calça jeans meio colada no corpo, uma blusa azul de botões e procurar um casaco no fundo do armário e lá estava a barraca de novo. Quando ela encontrou o casaco lá no fundo do guarda roupa (não que eu estivesse reclamando da visão panorâmica de sua bunda redondinha) saiu correndo para pegar carona com Geo e Beka que estavam de férias aqui. Geo nasceu aqui, pelo que ouvi no group, e Beka morava relativamente perto de Geo, então vieram as duas passarem um mês de férias aqui.

Depois que a vi entrar em segurança no carro, segui para o hospital para ouvir pela milionésima vez de Dona Adélia que estava atrasado... mas, o que ela queria hein? Que eu simplesmente não me assegurasse que Eliz está segura? _No way!_

Mais uns pacientes e chegou o horário do almoço. Hora de sair correndo para a faculdade. Quando cheguei mais perto do campus, vi Eliz parada em baixo de uma árvore, encolhida com o frio, as roupas completamente molhadas.

Sério Deus, ou você me ama, por me dar a chance de chegar nela, ou me odeia, me fazendo ficar duro na frente dela... Me aproximei tentando não assustá-la para lhe oferecer uma carona teria que aproveitar minha chance e ela era agora!

- Olá Eliz? Indo pra onde? - seu rosto assumiu um lindo tom de vermelho quando ela reconheceu minha voz.

- Edward? humm, bem, eu estava esperando umas amigas virem me buscar, mas, elas furaram então, tô indo pra casa...

- Eu posso te levar em casa, estou com a tarde de folga mesmo...

- Isso não vai te atrapalhar? Sei lá, algum encontro?

- Só se for um encontro entre eu e uma lasanha que está me esperando lá em casa, que, aliás, é grande demais pra uma pessoa comer sozinha - ela gaguejou e não falou nada.

-Relaxe Eliz, eu não mordo – seu rosto ficou vermelho de novo, me deixando mais tentado a beijar suas bochechas.

- Então... gosta de lasanha?

- Eu, adoro... pena que não cozinhe nada bem... tudo comigo queima...

No caminho para casa, fomos conversando sobre amenidades, até que, ao chegar na rua de casa, ela começou a procurar suas chaves.

- Oh droga. Acho que esqueci minha chave na outra bolsa...

- Fica lá em casa então, comigo... e com a lasanha. Podemos almoçar e conversar um pouco até alguém chegar e você poder entrar em casa e eu posso te emprestar uma roupa também, já que as suas estão completamente molhadas... você não pode ficar assim até à noite. Vai pegar um resfriado. Conselho médico - eu ri. - porque você não toma um banho quente e troca de roupa enquanto eu termino nosso almoço, hein?

Ela corou mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça em afirmação - Meu quarto é o ultimo do corredor. - falei, agradecendo mentalmente por ter limpado o quarto ontem - Você pode tomar banho lá e pegar uma roupa no guarda roupa.

Vinte minutos depois ouço seus passos suaves na escada.

Meu bom Jesus, ela está com minha camisa de basebol!

Eu não precisava pedir que ela se virasse para saber que havia um enorme Cullen gravado em suas costas. Como se ela estivesse marcada como minha, que era exatamente o que eu queria. O que não seria má idéia, ter uma marca minha para sempre, e logo a imaginei vestindo outras peças do meu guarda roupa. Vê-la vestindo meu jaleco branco, apenas com uma lingerie por baixo também não seria má idéia.

- Humm, bem, vamos almoçar? - Precisei guiá-la até a cozinha antes que a agarrasse ali mesmo e declarasse tudo àquilo que estava preso em mim desde a mudança.

Conversamos mais amenidades. Ela me falou um pouco sobre sua paixão pelos livros da twisaga (que eu já havia lido, pois sabia que ela gostava). Lavamos a louça juntos. Ela enxaguando e eu secando. Poderia ser assim para sempre...

Até que, no ultimo prato, nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu não conseguia desviar de seus olhos. Estava hipnotizado!

Cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais perto...

Até que nossos lábios se uniram num beijo que passava um turbilhão de emoções: amor, paixão, ternura, tesão, carinho, amizade. Tudo o que eu poderia querer numa pessoa, encontrei naquele beijo.

Eu nunca tinha experimentado um beijo como esse. Todo meu corpo respondia ao dela.

Éramos como imãs, cada vez clamando por mais contato.

- Edward – ela gemeu na minha boca e foi impossível controlar a reação do meu corpo.

Lamuriei em resposta ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo delicado, apertando-o, conhecendo-o.

A sensação de sua pele em contato com minhas mãos emitia choques de prazer por todo meu corpo.

Nosso beijo era cada vez mais exigente e o roçar de nossos corpos já era visível.

Inverti nossas posições, pressionado seu corpo contra o batente da pia, pressionando cada vez mais com o meu, fazendo com que ela sentisse o efeito que causava em mim, que já era mais do que evidente.

Minhas mãos passeavam por dentro da minha camisa, fazendo com que o corpo de Eliz se arrepiasse a cada toque.

Eu a queria! E a forma como ela retribuía as minhas caricias, só deixava claro que ela também me queria, talvez tanto quanto eu.

Suas pequenas mãos desciam por minha costa, arranhando-a com suas unhas. Eu definitivamente, ficaria muito feliz em carregar as marcas dela para sempre.

O calor entre nós só crescia e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em tê-la em meus braços.

Suas mãos começaram a trabalhar em minha blusa e eu pensei que não conseguiria resistir à tentação de tê-la ali mesmo, no balcão da cozinha.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se livrar de minha blusa sorriu sapecamente pra mim e eu, não pude resistir mais e comecei a levantar vagorosamnete à blusa que ela usava, reverenciando cada pedaço do seu corpo; desejando tê-lo para sempre.

A visão de seu corpo coberto apenas por um conjunto rosa e preto me levou a loucura.

Eu precisava tê-la, aqui, agora, nesse exato momento!

Usei o apoio da pia para enlaçar suas pernas em minha cintura, roçando nossos sexos e a beijando intensamente. Sem desprender do beijo, subi as escadas rumando até o quarto. A depositei suavemente em minha cama, vendo seus cabelos se espalharem pelo lençol do mesmo modo que muitas vezes sonhei. Me posicionei de joelhos na ponta da cama e comecei a traçar trilhas de beijos, indo desde seus pés e subindo lentamente por seu corpo... Seu gosto era tão bom!

Cada parte de seu corpo se arrepiava assim que meus lábios a tocavam e pequenos suspiros escapavam de seus lábios.

- Eu a quero tanto! - disse contra a pele de sua barriga.

- Oh Edward! - ela levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo. – Isso tudo parece um sonho

- Não Eliz... não é um sonho... se fosse você não estaria aqui, na minha cama... você não faz idéia de há quanto tempo eu estou esperando por esse momento – minhas mãos passavam frenéticas por seu corpo, memorizando cada polegada. Sua pele era macia e quente, me deixando alucinado – não faz idéia de quantas noites eu sonhei com você aqui, comigo... diz... diz que você também sonhou comigo – um rubor lindo atingiu seu rosto com minhas palavras – eu quero ouvir sua voz, me dizendo que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero.

- Oh sim Edward... eu quero você... quero você desde que te vi – Suas mãos me puxaram para mais perto de seu corpo e eu aproveitei o momento para abrir seu sutiã.

Me livrei das ultimas peças de roupa que eu ainda vestia, e eu finalmente pude sentir o calor da sua pele contra a minha. Apenas aquela pequena calcinha de renda cor de rosa nos impedia de continuar.

Como se tivessem vida própria, minhas mãos começaram a passear por aquele corpo quente, que se contorcia e serpenteava sob o meu. Eliz tinha os olhos fechados com força, seus lábios entreabertos, enquanto ela gemia e lamuriava de prazer.

Eu queria tomá-la naquele momento, com toda a urgência que o meu corpo precisava, mas eu precisava me segurar. Eu tinha que fazer com que fosse perfeito. Ela merecia que tudo fosse perfeito.

Enquanto meus lábios distribuíam beijos por seu pescoço e clavícula, ouvia seu corpo se contorcer com minhas carícias e uma das minhas mãos desceu de encontro à sua feminilidade, acariciando-a por cima do tecido de renda, e eu pude sentir o quanto ela também me queria.

-Tão molhada... tão pronta pra mim...

- Oh Edward... - ela gemeu e arqueou seu quadril em minha direção.

Eu segurei seu quadril e voltei a beijá-la ardentemente, separando nossos lábios apenas quando precisávamos respirar.

Eliz continuava a se contorcer sob meu corpo, roçando nossas intimidades e eu pensei que não seria mais capaz de resistir. Uma de minhas mãos começou a passear pela lateral de seu corpo, enquanto a outra brincava displicentemente com a barra de sua calcinha.

- Hoje é sobre você - falei olhando em seus olhos. - sobre eu reverenciando você - a mão que estava em sua cintura desceu novamente a sua intimidade e ela arfou. -

sobre eu adorando você - inclinei-me sobre ela e passei a distribuir beijos gentis por seu colo e descendo lentamente, até alcançar seu ventre. - por favor, deixe-me mostrar o que sinto por você.

Eliz tentou virar nossos corpos, mas o meu prendia o dela, e aquele movimento apenas proporcionou um roçar ainda mais intenso. - Shiuu querida... minha missão hoje é te dar prazer, pequena - Minhas mãos desceram por seus quadris, segurando os lados de sua calcinha e descendo-a por suas pernas, terminando de expor seu corpo aos meus olhos famintos.

Meus lábios, desceram distribuindo beijos molhados no vale entre seus seios, sua barriga, seu umbigo... pulando para suas coxas e descendo até seus pés. Eu estava de joelhos em sua frente, com seus pés apoiados sob meu peito, enquanto distribuía suaves beijos por eles, acariciando suas coxas - Eu quero fazer o certo com você Eliz... mas... você é tão tentadora! Eu preciso... preciso provar você - meus beijos voltaram a descer até encontrar seu centro nervoso sentindo todo seu sabor em meus lábios.

Comecei a mordiscar seu clitóris enquanto dois dedos deslizavam suavemente por sua intimidade, sentindo suas paredes pulsando em torno deles.

Seus gemidos e lamúrias serviam como combustível para minhas investidas. Uma de suas mãos foi para meu cabelo, apertando-o fortemente entre seus dedos causando uma dor prazerosa em mim e a outra foi para a cabeceira de minha cama. Era uma visão que eu nunca mais esqueceria!

- Edward... por favor.. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim... agora!

Não consegui mais me controlar.

Subi por seu corpo, me posicionado entre suas pernas e deslizando suavemente para dentro dela, sentindo seu calor me envolver. Foi impossível conter um gemido ao senti-la em volta de mim.

Minhas mãos levantavam seus quadris enquanto suas pernas envolviam meu corpo, me permitindo entrar cada vez mais fundo em minhas investidas.

Nossas bocas estavam frenéticas por cada pedaço de pele disponível para ser beijado e suas mãos se agarravam em meus ombros me puxando para mais perto.

Tudo era tão mais intenso, mais forte, mais poderoso do que poderia imaginar. Muito melhor que qualquer um dos meus sonhos, ia alem de qualquer fantasia que pudesse ter tido. Senti-la entregue a mim era a melhor coisa que já havia sentido. Me sentia completo em seus braços. Eu queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que ela estivesse comigo para sempre, e eu faria o impossível para que assim fosse.

- Edward... mais... mais forte - Eliz sussurrou entre gemidos em minha orelha, mordiscando em seguida - Por favor...

Instintivamente, meu corpo passou a se movimentar mais rápido, entrando e saindo dela cada vez mais forte. Eu não duraria muito, sabia disso, então, passei uma de minhas mãos entre nossos corpos, acariciando seu clitóris, a levando para o topo rapidamente, e me levando junto, apenas com seus gemidos.

Foi a coisa mais forte de minha vida.

Desabei sob seu corpo ainda sentindo os espasmos passarem pelo meu, sentindo a magia de tudo o que compartilhamos ali.

Tentei me mover para tirar meu peso de cima de seu pequeno corpo e sair, muito a contra gosto, de dentro dela, mas, suas mãos me prenderam – Fique... não se mexa -

Aquilo ia muito alem do sexo... havia muito mais, e eu sabia perfeitamente disso, assim como ela também sabia.

Eram muitos sentimentos não ditos, muitas verdades a serem reveladas.

Eu tinha medo de sua reação ao saber do que fiz para ficar com ela... "Ela me acharia um louco? um tarado? teria medo de mim?"

Girei nossos corpos, tomando cuidado para não sair dela... eu queria aproveitar enquanto ela estava ali, comigo e respirei fundo, me inebriando com o cheiro de seus cabelos, criando coragem de contar o que era necessário.

- Eliz, eu... - um dedo seu tapou meus lábios e eu senti alguns pingos molhando meu peito.

- Eu... eu quero falar com você.

- Vamos tomar um banho? Depois conversamos tudo o que tivermos de conversar...

Peguei meu anjo em meus braços e a carreguei até o banheiro, depositando-a no balcão ao lado da pia, enquanto a banheira enchia formando uma espuma com um aroma suave. Quando estava tudo pronto, a coloquei delicadamente na água morna, me posicionando atrás dela. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo, o que me dava acesso a seu pescoço, onde distribuía suaves beijos, enquanto passava a bucha suavemente por seu corpo, tentando mostrar assim, todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Nada foi dito naquele banheiro. Ela parecia temer minhas palavras tanto quanto eu temia as dela. Sequei seu corpo, vestindo-a com meu roupão e a carreguei de volta ao quarto colocando-a de volta na cama.

-Eliz, precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu aqui...

- Não Edward.... não precisamos!

- Não?

- Olha, e sei o que você vai dizer, e sério, não precisa. Eu sei que isso que aconteceu aqui não significou nada, e não se preocupe, eu não vou pegar no seu pé e...

Eu a interrompi, colocando um dedo sobre os seus lábios.

- É isso o que você acha... que não significou nada para mim?

Ela não respondeu nada, mas seu olhar confirmava tudo. Ela realmente achava que eu só queria ir pra cama com ela. Eliz não poderia ser mais absurda...

Fiz um pequeno carinho em seu rosto e respirando fundo, criei coragem para começar a contar tudo o que estava travado dentro de mim.

- Anjo... o problema é justamente o contrário... você significa demais pra mim... muito mais do que você consiga imaginar. Por favor, eu só quero que você me ouça. Se você não me quiser, tudo bem, mas, por favor, ouça tudo o que eu tenho pra te falar.

Antes de me mudar para cá, eu estava noivo. Bella era minha namorada desde a escola, mas, ela acabou se envolvendo com meu melhor amigo, e, bem... eu fiquei destruído com tudo. Eu precisava mudar de ares, e, de uma hora pra outra apareceu uma vaga no hospital daqui, e, bem, eu vim parar em Mossoró. Quando Bella me deixou, achei que tivesse perdido a capacidade de amar. Eu estava ferido, desconfiado e completamente descrente nas pessoas... mas ai, eu conheci uma pessoa - seus olhos baixaram para um ponto fixo no lençol - uma menina linda, com um sorriso encantador... minha vizinha - Seus olhos me fitavam com surpresa e admiração - Eu tentei resistir com todas as minhas forças a ela, afinal, ela era tudo o que eu não poderia ter: uma menina de família, com princípios e, por mais que eu tentasse chegar perto dela, eu não me achava, e ainda não me acho, digno de ficar com ela.

Mas, eu não conseguia me manter longe. Era cada vez mais tentador ficar na varanda do meu quarto observando minha vizinha passar pela janela... e com o tempo, vê-la não surtia mais efeito... eu precisava de mais. Passei a atravessar a cidade todos os dias para vê-la na faculdade nos meus horários de folga, mesmo sabendo como minha supervisora é chata com horários, mas tudo valia à pena, mesmo que para vê-la por alguns minutos, como agora.

Só que nada daquilo era suficiente, eu precisava saber o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Então, eu decidi procurar saber mais sobre ela. Saber seus gostos, suas vontades e seus desejos, e, nessa procura... eu descobri um group. Eu não podia usar meu nome, então, criei um perfil fake com o nome de minha irmã, Alice.

- A... Alice... era você? – sua voz estava embargada e era notável a dificuldade que ela tinha em formar uma frase.

- E, usando o nome de Alice, eu me aproximei cada vez mais dela, e cada vez mais me apaixonava por ela. E, conversando com as outras meninas, eu vi como ela era querida, mesmo a distância. Justamente por isso, decidi contar a verdade para elas. Eu precisava de ajuda porque se não iria ficar louco se não fizesse nada. Aproveitei a vinda de duas meninas para cá para me aproximar dela. Elas haviam marcado de saírem depois da faculdade e dariam um bolo em meu anjo... seria a oportunidade perfeita de conversar com ela.

Mas, a chuva acabou me pegando de surpresa, deixando meu anjo todo molhado... era uma visão tentadora demais para mim e eu ainda tive a sorte dela ter esquecido a chave de casa, o que fez com que ela viesse para cá. Eu queria fazer o certo, mas, vê-la ali, usando uma blusa minha... tão perto - fechei meus olhos e flashes daqueles momentos passavam por meus olhos - eu não pude resistir. Mas, ela merece o melhor de mim - me ajoelhei na sua frente, que permanecia sentada na beirada na cama e peguei uma caixinha em meu criado mudo com um anel de compromisso - Eliz, você quer namorar comigo?

- Eu... eu não posso acreditar... eu devo estar sonhando... é agora que meu despertador toca, não é?

Não pude me conter e acabei soltando uma pequena risada.

- Eu realmente espero não estar sonhando, de novo...

- Então, quer dizer que a Geo e a Beka me deram aquele bolo a pedido seu? - assenti com a cabeça - e que todas elas sabiam que Alice era na verdade o Dr. Edward Cullen? - assenti novamente já ficando nervoso por sua resposta - Me lembre de agradecer aquelas coisas por terem me dado o namorado mais perfeito do mundo.

- Então... isso é um sim? - não podia conter minha felicidade. Ela me queria também. Minha vontade era de anunciar em rede nacional, tatuar na testa e gritar aos quatro ventos que ela me queria.

- Claro, né? Afinal, Alice sabe muito bem como eu estou completamente apaixonada pelo meu vizinho há tempos, não é? - ela respondeu risonha.

...

Naquela noite, fui na casa dela, pedir oficialmente para namorar com ela. Não me importava em ser clichê ou arcaico... eu seria melhor e faria o certo por ela.

Eliz says: Então, pensando em quê?

Edward says: Minha vizinha... sabe, o namorado dela é um cara de sorte...

Eliz says: rsrs... sabe, lembrei agora de uma coisa... você falou sobre a sua supervisora... você não vai ter problemas por hoje?

Imediatamente, lembrei da Dra. Adélia e da bronca que levaria amanhã...

Edward says: quer saber? Tudo valeu a pena... eu ganhei a namorada mais perfeita do mundo... faria muito mais por ela, se fosse necessário.

E com certeza faria... e fugiria mais algumas outras tardes, com certeza.

FIM

**N/B**: Ahhhhhhh "Parabéns! Parabéns! Hoje é o seu dia, que diz mais feliz...!"

Eliz, feliz aniversário querida, que você consiga ser muito feliz, sempre!

E aí gostou do presente surpresa? Espero que você tenha gostado tanto quanto gostamos de preparar...

Happy B'day repleto de Robertinol e lemons com Edward... /pisca

Tati

**N/A: Primeiro**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ELIZ**

Eu queria muito mesmo estar ai para te dar um abraço ao vivo, mas... como não dá... vai um virtual mesmo... Palavras não podem descrever tudo de bom que desejo para você, e bem... dá uma olhadinha no vídeo que fiz pra vc tá

.com/watch?v=bIA1Zy2N2wE

Não esqueça de passar no álbum e dar uma olhadinha aqui ok

.com/Rebecca.n.a/MontagensECapas#5456444921414096882

.com/Rebecca.n.a/MontagensECapas#5456444565238752418

Bem, queria agradecer a ajuda da Geo e a Tati que deram seus pitacos nessa one e sempre me apóiam nas idéias mais loucas, assim como a Eliz também... sério, não sei o que faria sem o apoio de vocês aqui

Ah... não é porque é uma one que não quero reviews ok

Beijos a todas

Beka


End file.
